


Pixels

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Cute, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Website - Freeform, dont mind them, logan has a phd in awesome, ma bois r adorable together, roman has a degree in being a dramatic one, so they are shouting, they be tired and sressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: look I just wanna give the world cute logince





	Pixels

**Author's Note:**

> ive been posting too much angst, time for some cute logince everybody  
TRIGGER MAYBE  
guilt tripping, not much really

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Clickety clack clack click.

"Would you please stop that!" Roman shouted. I have to memorize these lines by tomorrow, and you are not helping!" He glared at the glasses clad man.

"Well, I'm trying to get this website up to advertise the planetarium! I think that's more important than your extracurricular's!"

Roman got up and craned his neck to see the computer screen. "This is the website? It looks like a bunch of pixels."

"Well, it has a bug, which I was trying to fix before you interrupted me. But I guess a play is more important than my life's work!" Logan snapped with a frown.

Romans voice softened. "I'm sorry. We're both on edge, lets take a break." 

Logan sighed and put down the laptop with a click. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh," Roman smiled mischievously. "I had a few ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm. what in the world happened after that? i dont write smut, so we'll never know  
can anyone recomend me a fic? Or your favourite band? i need entertainment


End file.
